Konoha's Sino Kiiroi No Senko
by FallOuT BeaR
Summary: On the fateful night when Mizuki revealed upon Naruto his inner demons, Naruto did not learn the shadow clone jutsu ... but the Hiraishin no jutsu. Strong/Smart Naruto. Canon with twists. No pairing as of yet.
1. Wuji

Chapter 1: Wuji

Naruto's clammy hand unfurled the aged scripture, his mind relishing in the thought of the powerful Kinjutsu he could acquire for his meagre arsenal. His sclera rapidly skimmed before landing on one of the many listed techniques, Edo Tensei.

_Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure world resurrection)_

_Rank: S_

_Originator: The Nidaime Hokage (Tobirama Senju.)_

_Seals: Tiger – Snake – Dog – Dragon – Clap hands._

_Edo Tensei, a Kinjutsu devised by Tobirama Senju, is manipulated to reincarnate and control the corpses of shinobi. To effectively perform this Kinjutsu, one must have extensive knowledge in human anatomy, particularly in genetic code._

_The process of this technique is simple, one must first obtain dna from the desired shinobi in any form, this can amount to grave – robbing but dna can also be attained from residual blood and salvaged organs._

_A perquisite to reincarnate the shinobi is that the soul of the aforementioned person must reside in Jodo (Pure world.) For example, shinobi which have been sealed in the Uzumaki kins Fuinjutsu, Shiki Fujin (Sealing jutsu: Reaper Death Seal) cannot be reincarnated._

_The secondary step requires a prepared sacrifice to exchange for the fallen shinobi, after the conditions have been met; the dna is smeared on a scroll with the sacrifice in the centre. The dead shinobi will then switch places with the living sacrifice._

_Much to my dismay, Konohagakure prohibits the use of this jutsu due to its immoral properties._

'_Extract from the journal of Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin'_

Naruto completed reading the informative article, his mind still trying to comprehend the technique and the mention of his obscure clan.

Now, Naruto was not stupid. His persona of stupidity being that to garner attention from his peers, be it negative or positive. Beneath the young student laid a deductive, academical mind that while not on par with the Nara, was higher than villagers and shinobi alike gave him credit for.

Naruto quickly observed the immoral side of the jutsu, while he needed power to grasp the mantle of Hokage, which the Kinjutsu effectively gave him, denying the sacrifice life in exchange of gifting it to the dead shinobi was just wrong. Naruto was not Kami (God).

Naruto moved unto the next jutsu, his eyes widened in realization on what jutsu he had stumbled upon,

_Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)_

_Rank: S_

_Originator: The Yondaime Hokage (Minato Namikaze)_

_The Hiraishin no Jutsu, a space – time ninjutsu concocted by myself, this technique allows me to teleport myself to marked locations at instantaneous speeds, equivalent to the time used to blink._

_So far, only I have completed this technique formula, even my spouse, Kushina has not been able to grasp the concept behind this technique. I have left this in hope that someone would master it to my level of usage._

_A brief history of Natural Chakra is required to complete this jutsu; there are the five standard and studied elements that are known to shinobi, Katon (Fire), Suiton (Water), Raiton (Lightning), Doton (Earth) and Futon (Wind)._

_In my Chunin years, due to extensive research with the aid of the Sandaime, I have discovered the existence of two more affinities. Yin and Yang. The recognition of these two elements is scarce, the knowledge only accessed by elite shinobi and Kage's._

_Yin and Yang are the equilibrium of balance; Yang is the manifestation of physical energy that governs vitality while Yin is the spiritual energy that commands imagination, genjutsu falls under Yin's broad category. Each needs the other to exist … that's what makes the next step so hard._

_One must separate their Yin and Yang chakra to create the Space – Time dimension the Hiraishin uses; this only has to be achieved once before the user can enter the dimension without separating the Yin and Yang natural chakra. In completing and perfecting the Hiraishin, I discovered that I had created another chakra element. Wuji (Absence of Yin and Yang). If the Hiraishin is acquired to your arsenal, you will be a certified user of the exclusive Wuji element._

_Make the intention of which location to teleport and then visualize yourself seperating the mainstream symbolization of Yin and Yang, creating the infinite dimension of Wuji. Envelop yourself in the nothingness of Wuji, where time and space has no meaning. The teleportation is instantaneous. Many have tried to copy my jutsu … none have succeeded … I wish you luck …_

_Side Note: Any location above the radius of 700km from the user, equivalently the distance between Konohagakure and Sunagakure, must be marked with a teleportation Fuiinjutsu created by my wife. I have left a dozen of my kunai which have been branded with the seal in the care of the Sandaime, in the scenario where I deplete my supply._

_Article by Minato Namikaze._

Naruto marvelled at how intellectual the Yondaime had been, his personal intellect being dwarfed by the man's. Naruto carefully sealed the aging article before lumbering to his feet, releasing the tension his legs had been locked into.

Naruto had decided, he would learn the Hiraishin no jutsu and become Konoha's Sino Kiiroi no Senko (Konoha's Second Yellow Flash.)

Naruto stuck one of his kunai's in the grass glade before throwing and embedding a kunai into the bark of an Oak tree with great dexterity. He fixed his mind on the kunai in the hilt of the tree, after confirming the thought after a second. He envisioned the Yin and Yang symbol, after seperating the two parts, the endless void of Wuji spread out infinitesimally before him. The manifestation of himself in his thoughts took a breath and stepped in,

In a blink of an eye, Naruto found himself at the fixed destination, but due to his inexperience in teleportation he tumbled clumsily into the aforementioned tree, small splinters digging into his forehead.

But it didn't matter! He had been able to complete the Hiraishin no Jutsu! Naruto then stopped, his brain sypnases flickering with electricity. Out of many suitors to carry on the Hiraishin legacy, a genin had been chosen? It did not add up.

After a quick but thorough deduction, he knew. He was the Yondaime's son.

There were four major components that sealed Naruto's thought,

Firstly, he beared uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime. The Sandaime had commented on it numerous times in affection, arousing Naruto's suspicion.

Secondly, Naruto had researched the generic term 'Jinchuuriki' after a drunken villager had spat at him and labelled the young boy a 'fox demon'. The fruits of his investigation being that he had learned that Jinchuuriki were usually related to a Kage in familial form, Subaku No Gaara (Gaara of the Sand Waterfall.) is the kin and blood of the Yondaime Kazekage, another prime example being the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, who himself was the container of the Sanbi. Naruto had an inkling that he himself contained the Kyuubi, it would explain his poor chakra control, and it would only be customary that he was related to a Kage. But his Kyuubi theory still needed evidence before he could accept it as fact.

Thirdly, the significance of October the tenth, it was strange at how all major events revolved around it, the death of the Yondaime, the birth of himself, the sealing of the Kyuubi … very suspicious.

And finally, his completion of the Hiraishin, it seemed that not anyone could learn the infamous technique, Naruto deduced that you needed to have the genetic dna of the Yondaime to complete the jutsu.

… The Sandaime had a lot of questions to answer.

He sighed before retrieving the two kunai he had used in his exercise and placing them in his weapons holster; he would continue his practise of the Hiraishin tomorrow,

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto rotated his head to see the smirking form of silver – haired chunin, Naruto smiled nonchalantly, but his hand inched a few centimetres closer to his weapons holster.

"Hello Mizuki – sama, May I ask what brings you here?"

"Hand over the scroll."

Naruto visibly tensed at the prospect of facing the chunin, sweat trickled down his face in vertical motions. His eyes convulsed and expanded, he fearfully threw the scroll to Mizuki, who grinned in sadistic triumph.

"Don't hurt me!" Naruto squeaked out in terror.

Mizuki chuckled, "Thanks for the scroll, Kyuubi!" Mizuki did a three sixty rotation on the branch he had been squatting on before jumping away.

Naruto inwardly smirked _"And I thank you for the confirmation of my theory."_

Once Mizuki was out of the radius, Naruto cackled in unrivalled glee.

"I'm a fucking great actor!" his wild cackles quickly merging into soft chuckles.

'On the outskirts of Konohagakure'

Mizuki's face was jubile, the anxious wait for the Kinjutsu scroll made the acquisition sweeter. While he was speeding through the trees, he opened the scroll to skim through the jutsu's he was going to learn and master in the near future.

_Dear Mizuki – sama,_

_You've been duped! Would I just hand you the scroll without a struggle? Give me more credit! I knew you were manipulating me to obtain the Kinjutsu scroll; you have ignored my existence until only a couple of days ago, suspicious indeed._

_You wondering how I got the aged effect of the scroll? Simple. Wet teabags,_

_By the time you've opened this parchment, I would have already notified the Hokage, have fun with the Inuzaka hunter – nin!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_A/N – Do you like it? Please leave reviews on how I could improve my skill as a writer. Thanks for reading! =) _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys,

I'm sorry I haven't updated these stories, but I just can't. I've hit a writers block for this story, and I can't continue.

So, This Story Is Officially Discontinued untill further notice. I am focusing on writing a Yu Gi Oh fanfic named Jaden Wheeler (Plot premise is that Jaden is Joey Wheeler's son) , Check it out and leave a review if you can.

Thank you for sticking with me through this story,

Even a tiny amount of support can be humongous for a writer.

Yours Sincerely,

FallOutBear.


End file.
